nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
South East and Tribal Zones (Jinavia)
The southeastern region of the Empire Jinavia is the area most recently acquired. It lies within the two southern arms of the eastern mountain range, occupying a hilly plateau and a large valley that slopes towards the sea. Some rivers run through the plains, and the region is moderately fertile. The region is inhabited by non-Indo-European peoples who occupied the valley after the fall of the Ancient Empire and 40 years after the Conquest is still populated by rebel groups: these zones are under loose control, and political-criminal syndicates flourish and prosper against Jinavia. The few large cities are slightly populated by Jinavians, and their boroughs are divided and heavily guarded. Only 3.1% of the population resides in established townships. It is thus the most rural administrative unit in Jinavia. The Centrally Administered Tribal and Boundary Areas (CATBA) is a semi-autonomous tribal region in the far southeast of Jinavia, lying between the Jinavian peninsula and the mountain borders. CATBA comprises seven Agencies and six Frontier Zones. The territory is almost exclusively inhabited by non indoeuropean tribes which are predominantly Muslims by faith. Agencies are further divided into Competence Areas, and Districts. The Frontier Zones are named after their adjacent settled districts. The administration of the FZs is carried out by the District Commanding Officer. The overall administration of the frontier regions is carried out by the CATBA Secretariat, based in Archangelsburg and reporting to the Prime Minister. Political status The region is controlled by the central government of the Empire and on behalf of the Emperor, the Secretary of CATBA exercises the imperial authority in the context. The jurisdiction of Jinavian judicial system does not extend to CATBA. The mainly tribes that inhabit the areas are semi-autonomous and officially have cordial relations with Jinavia's government. Nobles of CATBA are represented in the Imperial Parliament by their elected delegates (and not full members) in the House of Nobles. Only the Tribal Elders are allowed to vote in the elections. Tribal Agencies The administrative head of each tribal agency is the Political Agent who represents the Emperor of Jinavia and the appointed Secretary. Each Tribal Agency, depending on its size, has about two to three Assistant Political Agents, about three to ten Agency Officials with the requisite supporting staff. Each Tribal Agency has roughly 2–3,000 levies force of irregulars for maintenance of law and order in the Agency and borders security. Frontier Zones The FZs differ from the agencies only in the chain of command so that each FR is headed by the District Commanding Officer of the adjacent settled district. Under his supervision there is one Assistant Political Agent and a number of FZ-Officials and support staff. Regional Government Alongside the CATBAs, a Regional government exists for remaining areas. The Regional Government has unique featues which distinguish it from both other Regions and Imperial Commissariats. The government and administration of the Government is composed entirely of Jinavians, with the intent that the area was eventually to become an ethnic Jinavian province. The Regional Government is administered by a General-Governor aided by the Government of the General-Governor, headed by the Chief of the Government. Several other individuals have powers to issue legislative decrees in addition to the General-Governor. The government seat is located in a small town near to the internal border.. The official state languages are Latin and Sanskrit, although non-indoeuropean languages continue to be used, especially on the local levels. The Government of the General Governor has 12 departments: *I - Departament of Interior; *II - Departament of Finance; *III - Departament of Justice; *IV - Departament of Economy; *V - Department of Nutrition and Agriculture; *VI - Departament of Forests; *VII - Departament of Labour; *VIII - Departament of Propaganda; *IX - Department of Science and Education- *X - Departament of Building; *XI - Department of Transportations: *XII - Departament of Post. Military settlements Southeastern military settlements are under a specific discipline, although the basic frame is kept. The goal of colonization is achieved through these soldier-peasants, who act both as colonists and also as soldiers defending the new Jinavian conquests from the surrounding non-Indoeuropean populations in the cases of insurgency. These soldiers are selected to be fanatics of the principle of "blood and soil". In the South East a number of settlement areas are set up, centered on the six Districts, which the Regional Government consists of. Within each Settlement area, 36 (6 per District) smaller "settlement points", as well as a number of "settlement strings", are also established, being the basic element of colonization. The population of these points is to be circa 20-30% Jinavian. In the central of the point there is a Jinavian stronghold of c. 20,000 inhabitants, which is to be surrounded by closely located Jinavan outposts villages in a 5–10 km radius. Villages have to secure the control of all major road and railroad nodes. The settlement strings were to be located along major routes. These are connected by a major highway, along the track of which new Jinavian strongholds are built, roughly every 100 kilometres. Joint Special Inspectorate "South East" The Joint Special Inspectorate is a Gendarmerie-led joint command, formed to fight against separatism and banditry in the south-eastern regions. The Special Inspectorate directs all public security activities in the region: therefore, the present territorial commands (Command Group, Commands and Interprovincial Provincial Commands) meet in the first instance to the Inspector General who commands the Special Inspectorate. However, the main activity of the Inspectorate is not fighting general crime, but the fight against gangs armed political-criminal and against separatist guerrillas. Among main features, the JSI is continually accused by human rights groups of one-sided policing and discrimination, as well as for its collusion with loyalist paramilitaries. It is to note that both the Jinavian settlers' militias and tribal forces co-operate with the Inspectorate: the Jinavian settler-militiamen are the backbone of territorial presence, aided and supported by the Gendarmerie Captaincy-level strongholds, while the tribal forces often act as a diaphragm between Jinavian rule and theri people. Special Inspector The chief officer of the Special Inspectorate is its Inspector-Commandant, a Gendarmerie Inspector General General. The Inspector-Commandant directs the whole Special Inspectorate, its Staff and is also commander of the Gendarmerie Inspectorate. Gendarmerie Inspectorate The Gendarmerie Inspectorate is the heart of the whole Joint Special Inspectorate, having a strength of 430 officers and 20,000 Gendarmes. The territory is divided into 70 subareas, each of which continuously patrolled by a squadron, composed of five teams, each consisting of 9 gendarmes under the command of a noncommissioned officer. These patrol teams are tasked with supporting the SCIU. In the most dangerous places, to emphasize the State presence, three armoured groups are settled, led by experienced Majors. Located in Shrada-Kalampur, the southeastern capital, there is the "Squadron Group Centre", a formation consisting of mechanized (three) and autopatrol (two) squadrons. Policing and patrolling South East areas is among most difficult duties, as each community and tribe has different attitudes towards the institutions of the Empire. To loyal Jinavians, the Empire has full legitimacy, as do its institutions, its parliament, the Crown and its gendarmerie; to indigenous south-eastern, the Empire is a racist regime. Dependent units and formations * [[Territorial organization of Jinavian Gendarmerie|Group Command "South East - General Bragarion"]]: differently from all other 27 Group Commands, the Group Command "South East - General Bragarion" deploys its units organized in large Company-level outposts, which serve also as rural captaincies, and does not mantain local stations, lieutenancies or non-fortified rural captaincies. Local sub-commands of the Group Command are located mainly in Jinavian settling towns and villages. * 5th Military Police Group * Inspectorate's Own Forces ** Squadron Group Centre ** 1st, 2nd, 3rd Armoured Groups ** 1st - 70th Squadron * Autonomous Mechanized Battalions * 7th Defence Regiment (4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defense Division "Volcano") * 1st Autonomous Parachutist Battalion (4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defense Division "Volcano") * 2nd Autonomous Assault Battalion (4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defense Division "Volcano") * 1st Mobile Armoured Squadron Group "Lyonesse" (4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defense Division "Volcano") * 2nd Guard Cavalry Squadron Group (4th Anti Aircraft Artillery and Air Defense Division "Volcano") * Squadron Group Centre * 1st Urban Warfare Regiment * 28th Regional Mobile Group * 54th, 55th, 56th Mobile Battalions * 28th Regional Air Group * CISETZ-10 Unit: the Counter-insurgency Unit (South East and Tribal Zones) "Tenth" is a paramilitary hit squad, which functions by capturing opponents of the south-eastern rebellions and either "turning" (converting) or executing them. The CISETZ-10 seat is a secret place: however, it is said to be an isolate farm. The CISETZ-10 Unit is the primary weapon used by Gendarmerie-and-allies to prevent an excessively rapid pacification. Army Inspectorate The Army Inspectorate within the JSI "South East and Tribal Zones" mostly consists of alpine and alpine support troops belonging to the 3rd Mountain Corps South. The Corps is recruited from the Indo-European inhabitants of southern parts of Eastern border and deployed to guard mainly the rebellious area (Military Zone South East - MILZON SE) and the corresponding border area, as well as providing local country defence. It is nicknamed "The Sparrowhawks" and performs border guard duties. * 3rd Mountain Corps - Army Inspectorate Command ** 7th Mountain Brigade ** 10th Mountain Division *** 10th Sustainment Brigade *** Combat Aviation Brigade *** 4 Brigades * 11th Mountain Infantry Division * 12th Mountain Infantry Division * 13th Mountain Reserve Division * 1st Ski Division Propaganda Department Since the elite has decided that the pacification would bring useful business opportunities, it has been deemed vital to have a strong and integrated media message using all media streams. Because there must be a concerted attempt to shape the population by communications. The general message is conversant with the overall mission however simplified, nuanced and explained in further depth as per each group in order to achieve the message objectives, a Propaganda Department has been established in 2001. The Propaganda Department depends only on the Special Inspector, and is the sole Department composed mainly of civilian personnel. Local populace is informed via local media such as propaganda posters, radio, newspapers, newssheets and billboards. Daily press briefings and a weekly radio and TV briefing to discuss immediate past events are hold in the local languages as well as the lingua franca and involve a phone in element. Information are also transmitted using public loudhailer/sound trucks/town criers, announcements at places of worship etc. The information dissemination is carried out by specialists of the Ministry of Popular Culture with the attempt to give a clear impression of honesty and transparency. The Jinavian populace is informed through weekly press briefings deliberately targeting the national press, at least one guest appearance per week on national TV or radio shows, regular updates on the internet using social media and email to direct people to the Unit’s website. Other governments are informed through diplomatic briefings through the Foreign Ministry or other diplomatic briefings, according to the distance: the responsible is a senior diplomat, in charge of the whole foreign communication. The choice of words used in broadcasts, press releases etc. is very important, the use of generic and negative terms is used in order to rob these groups of their legitimacy (as opposed to rebel, insurgent or even their genuine names) and also prevent them from further propagating their message or giving their names a folk hero cachet. Special Counter-Insurgency Unit The Special Counter-Insurgency Unit (SCIU) is a joint unit part of the counter-insurgency programme, started in 2000. The programme was started in order to secure definitively the region, taking advantage from the ongoing death of first combatant generation. This need for pacification emerged when large mineral resources were discovered. The ruling part of the political-economic elite of the Empire, therefore, decided that the SE was to be secured and pacified at all costs This section is based on FOR A SPECIAL COUNTERINSURGENCY POLICE UNIT – PECCAVI(ACE BLOG COMMENTER/ANALYST) and my own considerations and customization.. However, the faction which the top of the Gendarmerie belonged to, was determined to keep until the end the military law, which allowed them to make significant business. As a sort of compromise, the SCIU was established, but still now it can pacificate only an area per time. There were other defence and control units, but none of them, with the exception of the dirty-war oriented CISETZ-10 Unit, was trained in order to defeat definitively an insurgency. Thus, the SCIU was formed. Firstly it was suggested to establish a Gendarmerie-only unit, but the Army opposed staunchly, in order to retain an autonomous counter-insurgency capability, in view of similar deployments both abroad and in view of strenghtening its own peace-enforcement capability. The mission of the Unit is to provide the decisive element to secure and sustain the population of the South Eastern Region and Tribal Zones in order to restore rule of law. In order to secure the population the Unit neutralises the anti government groups. In order to sustain the population the Force must asses and provides the basic needs of the population. To complete these taskings will require a combination of combat and non combat effects. This kind of operations involves political-military cooperation at the highest level with overall strategic oversight by the political authorities but military command and control at the operational and tactical level. The combat activities include: * Constant day and night patrols by foot, vehicle and air, from section to platoon strength * Permanent and temporary vehicle and personnel check points * Cordon and search operations * Shows of force * Targeted, intelligence driven strike ops The non kinetic effects will include: * Basic demographic analysis and data gathering * Needs analysis for given AO’s * Securing and upgrading transport routes * Provision and facilitation of basic health, education, transport and commercial facilities * Facilitation of infrastructure repair and construction * Cash for work programmes * Facilitation of low cost public housing schemes In order to defeat the insurgents the priorities will be to identify high value targets such as: * Leaders * Sponsors and financiers * Arms caches * Arms supply routes * Arms suppliers * Specialists i.e. bomb makers, planners etc The objective is to ensure long term stability in the affected areas by defeating the insurgency and providing grassroots development in order to prevent the conditions for militancy or terrorism from reoccurring. Between the SCIU and the Gendarmerie (escpecially top-level officers, but also the wide bulk of the Corps) a long-lasting rivalry exists. In particular, SCIU is despised as a bunch of armed human rights activists, while the SCIU despises the Gendarmerie because it is composed of "dumb jocks": if a Gendarme manages to be admitted to the SCIU, he often suffers the repercussions on the evaluations of service and on assignments once returned to the Gendarmerie. Therefore, the SCIU permanent core consists by three-fifths of Gendarmes and two-fifths of soldiers. In order to join the SCIU, Gendarmes and soldiers must have at least five experiences carrying out operations in conflict areas and have undergone training in Watukosek, South East, Jinavia. Additionally, members needed to take part in three months of combat training at Infantry School. Organization The Special Counter-Insurgency Unit (SCIU) encompasses Army soldiers trained specifically in counterinsurgency as well as an integrated development and stabilisation Gendarmerie unit which is deployed with the Army element to interact with the local populace in order to deliver development from the bottom up, in order to address local grievances and gainfully employ young men of fighting age. The Unit is scaled like a light infantry Regiment, without heavy weapons. Each company has a 60mm mortar team, scaled to provide para illumination, smoke, tear gas etc. Any stocks of heavy equipment is held at HQ level and only released for specific operations. The primary method of patrol is on foot with vehicles in support. The unit is divided into several Local Commands under the Unit Headquarters. * Intelligence and Investigations Command: is in charge of gathering, collating and analysing intelligence and investigating incidents of a criminal or terrorist nature. Personnel of the IIC is drawn from most skilled detectives and security agents. It is to note that the Intelligence and Investigations Command is distinct from CISETZ-10 Unit. The IIC is a command responsible for pacification tasks and, obviously, force protection, staffed with Military Intelligence Service personnel; the CISETZ-10 Unit is a "dirty war" unit, belonging to the Gendarmerie. While the latter was established before the establishment of the SCIU, it was not disbanded, in order to contrast excessive activities of the IIC and the whole SCIU. * Combat Command Command: this element contains the combatant element of the Unit. The basic component is the based on a light infantry company (approx 250 men) further broken down into platoons (50 men), squads (12 men) or sections (8 men). Each section has a medic, a sharpshooter and a support weapon, such as a light machine gun. Depending on the mission, 60mm mortars, RPG’s, MMG’s etc could be carried. * The Combat Command is divided into 3 different elements: Local Commands, Unit Reserve and a Specialist Company. Individual companies rotate between Area Commands and Unit Reserve. The Specialist Company is a specialised unit with a core of permanent members reinforced by volunteers from line companies. ** Local Commands: these are ground holding elements which physically dominate the area of operations with Patrol bases, VCP’s, vehicle and foot patrols. Each Local Command is a company sized element. There are ten Local Commands, grouped into two intermediate-level, Battalion-sized commands. ** Unit Reserve: a Battalion sized element which is to reinforce Local Commands, carry out reconnaissance, surveillance, high risk strike ops, high risk arrests or high risk searches, etc. ** Specialist Company: it consists of a HQ, a logistic element and 2 platoons: *** Assault and arrest: this will be a platoon-company sized element specifically tasked to effect high risk arrests, searches, prove and secure routes and breaches for large scale operations etc. *** Surveillance and Reconnaissance: this element will be tasked with urban and rural covert reconnaissance. * Stability and development command: it consists of teams which will be deployed with each Local Command. This element is responsible for gathering demographic data and delivering low to medium (by numbers affected and cost) level development projects in coordination with the local authorities. They will be attached to the Area Commander and work within his plan but to the direction of HQ. *Air Command: the SCIGU Air Command deploys 12 helicopters, 10 for support and lift and two for recce or command and control. Deployment The priority of every Local Commander is to secure the Area of Operations, identify the inhabitants, identify inhabitants needs, facilitate needs provision, in that order of priority, the development operatives will be deployed to mirror the force elements, with 2 teams of 3 per platoon. Their initial task is to perform baseline needs assessments of the local populace as well as document and record (biometrically if possible) all local residents. This information is centrally collated and mapped and used for social network analysis, intelligence gathering as well development needs. Once this primary task is completed, a direction is given to the teams as to which projects they can carry out. References Category:Jinavia